fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 29: Belladonna's Wrath
Category:Tyson1993 After their discussion with Jeremy, Sasha and Sebastian knew Charlie was in danger, and that Belladonna was an evil cousin of Annabelle who wanted to steal Charlie's heart away from Sasha. At that moment, Sasha truly believed that Charlie was held hostage by Vanessa and was all tied up in seaweed. "Sasha, we've gotta get to your parents." Sebastian said, biting his claws, "They must know about this." And with a determined look on Sasha La Fleur's face, she ominously gritted her teeth and said, "Jeremy's right. Belladonna tried to trick me. OOOHH, that boogey mer-whippet! She made a potion to turn herself into a beautiful white merdog to lure the prince I love into the dark depths! She will pay for causing this trouble." "Good!" the crab replied, "Now let's hurry and swim to the palace to tell your parents about the problem, then you'll swim all the way down to the dark depths with courage and rescue Charlie Barkin by untying the seaweed when you get there as fast as your fins can carry you!" Sasha nodded and said, "Okay, I'll try." Shen then grabbed Sebastian as she quickly climbed up the rock and dove into the water swimming as fast as her tail fins could move her. When she arrived at the palace, she didn't slow down and with her speed, she knocked over the guards of the front door as she swam past. She quickly swam to her parents in the throne room with Sebastian. King Butch excitedly said, "Sasha! What is going on?" "You won't believe it!" Sasha said, "My seagull friend, Jeremy, said that he saw Belladonna transform into a white merdog named Vanessa, and that she was bragging to Roscoe and Desoto about capturing Charlie!! We need to do something!! NOW!!!" Butch chuckled and said, "Now Sasha, I know you don't care for Belladonna, but I have a hard time believing that Belladonna could transform herself into a pretty merdog. I saw the white merdog named Vanessa and she was not anything like Belladonna." Sasha continued and said, "But Jeremy watched Belladonna drank the red potion to transform into Vanessa. She then bragged about using a love potion to blind the male merdogs. Dad I think you are still under it's effect!!!" King Butch became angry, but before he could defend himself, Queen Ivy said, "YES! It's true! You were mesmerized by Vanessa at the dance to keep you DISTRACTED!!!" At that point, King Butch realized how strong the black magic love potion bewitched him and all the male merdogs. He then said, "Sasha, Ivy, are you sure about this?" Both girls said, "Absolutely! We need to organize a search party to find Charlie before he gets hurt or worse..." Then Sasha looked at Ivy and said, "Mom, I know Charlie loves me, but that Belladonna was a menacing dastardly wicked no good lying so-so who drugged him with her stupid love potion. When Vanessa showed up at the dance, Charlie wasn't interested until she swam past and her love potion settled on him. We were having a great time when Charlie fell into a trance. I even bit him on the arm, but he didn't notice. Oh mom, how could I be so jealous..." Queen Ivy hugged her and said, "I know he loves you too. We will find before anything bad happens." Soon, the merdogs had assembled a search party and a plan to canvass the merdog kingdom. Roscoe and Desoto saw the search party (The palace guards, police merdogs, national army merdogs, Itchy, Bess, Oliver, Ivy, Sebastian, Perdita, Georgette, Lady, Rita, Dixie, and Sasha) looking for Charlie. They swam back to the dark depths to alert Belladonna that the merdogs were searching for Charlie and most likely Vanessa. Belladonna laughed at the idea and said, "This is my time to reign as the ruler of the seven seas! Tonight, we strike. And soon we will have King Butch's trident. I have created a secret potion that puts all male merdogs to sleep. once King Butch and his guard have fallen asleep, we will sneak in through the palace to the room where King Butch keeps his trident. Once we have that powerful tool, we will be unstoppable." As nighttime came, Vanessa and the mer-dobermans started toward the palace with potions in their paws. The plan worked perfectly. Vanessa sprayed the sleeping potion in the water circulating vents which spread a deep sleep upon King Butch and all his merdog guards. King Butch had not put the trident into the safe making it easy for Vanessa to steal it. Vanessa, Roscoe and Desoto all laughed as they swam to the dark depths. Once they arrived at Belladonna's lair, Vanessa transformed back into Belladonna. She took the trident over to where Charlie was tied up. She poked him in the ribs and said, "Lookie what I had Chuckie, I'm now the most powerful creature of the deep." She called Roscoe and Desoto closer and said, "Let's see what this thing can do!" She then pointed the trident at the mer-dobermans and said, "Merdogs to seahorses!" the two merdogs then transformed into seahorses. She then said, "Seahorses to sharks!" Roscoe and Desoto then became great white sharks. She cackled and said, "Oh yes I'm the most powerful merdog under the sea, and I will make sure that you Charlie, Sasha, and King Butch will enjoy being polyps in the sea garden as much as I'll enjoy the palace!" The next day, King Butch awoke. He asked Queen Ivy and the guards, "Where's my trident? Someone took it from me! I've been robbed!" Then he realized that his trident was stolen by Belladonna in disguise! "I've had it! It's time to confront Belladonna once and for all!" King Butch and his palace guards swam to the dark depths. Belladonna knew King Butch and his guards were coming, so she grabbed the trident and sat on her throne awaiting their arrival. King Butch barged into Belladonna's lair shouting, BELLADONNA!!! What have you been UP TO!?! WHERE'S Charlie and my trident!?" Belladonna slyly replied, "Now Butch, do I come barging into the palace yelling and screaming? No, so please, have some decorum and be respectful." "RESPECTFUL!! This is coming from the person who drugged and dog-napped my daughter's boyfriend and stole my trident! You conniving scoundrel!!" As he swam towards to Belladonna with anger and all the growling fierceness on his face as he snarled and growled at her, Belladonna pointed the trident and said, "Polyp!" the trident glows darker/neon purple than shot a purple laser beam hitting King Butch in the chest. He suddenly started shrinking down into a polyp. The merdog guards gasped and bowed to Belladonna as she cackled evilly. Once the bright swirls stopped after 15 seconds, Butch's crown came falling around him, and as he emerged, he is now a polyp, which weakly lifted his head up facing Belladonna with a trident in her paws snickering. With an evil grin on Belladonna's face, she leaned toward Butch the polyp and said, "Oh, King Butch, You are now a polyp for my sea garden. Besides I'm the one who causes fear to you weaker life forms of the sea. Of course, I have planned this. In fact, I wanted your daughter, Sasha, to strike a bargain to trade her voice, but failed. So instead, I came up with something new that I have worked on that is even better." Then Belladonna looked at Charlie as she continued and said, "And of course for you Chuckie, since my goody fishtailed cousin Annabelle used King Butch's trident to turn you and your little dachshund friend into merdogs so you can swim and breathe underwater to be with Princess Sasha and her cocker spaniel merdog friend as long as you and Itchy stay as merdogs permanently, I can either turn you back into a dog or a polyp." "You're right!" Charlie Barkin stated ominously to Belladonna, "Sasha wanted us to stay underwater as merdogs! Now, let me go!" "Not a chance, Chuckie!" Belladonna frowned, "When Sasha and her friends come forward to save you, I will set a trap for her." Charlie gasped with a horrified look, he feared that Belladonna's gonna lure Sasha and her friends to her trap in her lair. Charlie then gulped and said nervously, "Okay, if you insist, but if you let me go I won't turn into a polyp. IF YOU UNTIE ME!" As Sasha, Sebastian, Oliver, Itchy, and Bess arrived in Belladonna's lair, they shocked in horror as they saw King Butch was turned into a polyp and his merdog guards are bowing down to Belladonna who has the trident in her paws! Sasha felt terrified when she saw her father as a polyp form. She gasped, "Daddy... No. No! NO IT CAN'T BE!" Sebastian's eyes widened slightly as he looked at King Butch in his polyp form. "Oh... Geez man!" Sebastian gasped too, as he shed a tear, "Your majesty." "Oh no." Itchy said with a horrified shock, "Oh no! She's got Charlie all tied up in seaweed!" Belladonna smirked and said, "And Now!", as she picked up the golden crown with one paw and placed it on her head, "The entire ocean is as good as mine!" And she laughed wickedly. And at that moment with a trident in her paw, her amused smirk turned into a wicked beam. Finally having what she longed for, loud cackles erupted from her throat while Sasha looked upon her father and Charlie with guilt. But, seeing how her father and his merdog guards were caught up into this trap, and furious at what Belladonna had done, Sasha turned to glare up at Belladonna and tried to attack. "You!" she snarled, "You monster!" And she threw herself at the boogey mer-whippet, willing to fight her as Sasha used her teeth to bite Belladonna, but unfortunately, Belladonna seethed as she struggled to grab Sasha by her throat and then eventually threw her to the corner of the cauldron. Sasha wheezed against the pain as her back collided with the cauldron. Belladonna turned and pointed the trident toward her. "Don't fool with me, you little merpup!" she snapped as she began to grin evilly, "With this trident, I shall rule the sea FOREVER!!" In fear and horror, Sasha then turned toward Belladonna. She pointed the trident at her, and Sasha said with a plea, "Wait Belladonna, no! NO! Please! Don't hurt me! Leave me alone!" Then Sasha cried, "Charlie! HELP!!!" Charlie heard Sasha's cry for help. Charlie's willing to rescue her, but he's still tied up in seaweed. Itchy, Bess, Oliver and Sebastian saw Charlie and Sasha were both in trouble. "Come on!" yelled Sebastian, and the four swam over to Charlie. Oliver, Bess and Itchy are willing to untie Charlie, but Sebastian used his claws to cut through the seaweed to set Charlie free. "Finally," Charlie felt in relief when being rescued as he gratefully thanked them, "Thanks for releasing me. I know you, Sasha, Bess, Oliver, and Sebastian came for me Itchy. Now's our chance to save Sasha." Belladonna suddenly looked at Charlie being rescued by Itchy, Bess, Oliver, and the crab who set him free. "Why, you little..." she snarled. "Charlie!," Sasha cried. "Charlie, look out!" With Belladonna's wrath, she pointed the trident to Roscoe and Desoto in shark forms and said, "sharks to merdogs!" Roscoe and Desoto transformed back into their merdog forms. Then Belladonna shouted, pointing to Charlie, Itchy, Bess, and Oliver "GET THOSE MERDOGS AND MERCAT!" Roscoe and Desoto swam toward Charlie to attack him, but Sebastian pinched Roscoe's mertail, causing him to yelp in pain. And Oliver willing to scratch Desoto on the nose that also caused him to bleed. Belladonna turned back toward Sasha and was ready to turn her into a polyp when suddenly Charlie snatched the trident out of her paws. "AAAAHHHHH!!! MY TRIDENT!" Charlie took the trident and tunred King Butch back into a merdog. Belladonna cried in shock, and she began to raged toward Charlie "You pesky prince! Gimme back my trident!" In fear, Charlie pointed the trident at Belladonna and said, "One false move, and I will turn you into a shrimp." "You wouldn't," Belladonna shouted. At that moment, King Butch swam next to Charlie and grabbed the trident and said, "Charlie may not turn you into a shrimp, but I most certainly will!" Belladonna cowered and said, "You may think you have won, but it's not over! Why not send me to oblivion?" Butch responded, "ENOUGH! No oblivion, or shrimp, or polyp. I'm gonna freeze you and your mer-doberman boys in solid ice that will never melt and send you to the polar ice caps above and never come back!"